A worthy betrayal
by Hachiiko
Summary: Retour sur une trahison qui en avait valu la peine. Raiting M pour lemon bien que peu explicite.


**Mot de l'auteur:** Bien le bonjour/bonsoir! Me revoici avec un petit OS sur le couple **Fushimi Saruhiko ****/ Munataka Reishi de K** (ou K project). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous le conseille vivement, cet anime! (mais enfin, si vous lisez ça, il y a plus de chances que ça soit parce que vous connaissez le fandom plutôt que parce que vous êtes tombés dessus en visitant ma page xD) Bon, c'est un peu (un peu ?) OOC mais que voulez vous, je dois être nullasse pour capturer le caractère des personnages...

Ça sera du **Yaoi** donc, vous connaissez la procédure; si ça n'est pas votre tasse de thé, changez de page, on vous en voudra pas! Sinon, bonne lecture!

**PS:** un grand MERCI (oh le grand merci!) à** Iyoku No Hokori** qui, en plus d'avoir elle même écrit un OS tout à fait délicieux sur ce couple, _Dans les dortoirs du Scepter4_, à bien voulu me servir de beta. Passez voir sa page!

**PS²:** (parce que la PS², elle dépotait, dépote et dépotera toujours T_T '_radio nostalgiiiiiiiie~_') Pour celles et ceux qui suivent mes sorties ou simplement me connaissent pour tel ou tel écrit, sachez qu'un OS sur** Kuroko no Basket** devrait sortir _sine die (_OOOOUH je me la pète avec mes expressions latines! Merci à ma prof de culture générale! En gros ça veut dire que cet OS, je sais pas du tout quand il sortira!)

* * *

Le Scepter4 était un grand bâtiment qui ressemblait plus à une villa de campagne pour riches de haut niveau qu'à un QG de police standard. Certes ceux qui occupaient ces lieux n'étaient pas vraiment 'standards', mais regardez HOMRA! Dans l'esprit de la bande de rebelles qui se respecte, Mikoto avait fait du bar d'Izumo son QG. Simple et efficace et en plus ça apportait les fonds de commerce.

Mais c'est certainement parce qu'HOMRA n'avait pas les mêmes tâches à accomplir que le Scepter44. Nul besoin d'immenses pièces pour stocker tout le matériel informatique, de salles d'entrainement ou bien de dortoirs pour des gens qui se contentaient de foncer dans le tas et d'acquérir de l'expérience au grés de leurs aventures dans les rues de la ville. L'armée bleue, elle, avait bien besoin de tout cela.

Une fois que l'on intégrait les rangs du Roi Bleu, on devait se préparer à passer le plus clair de son temps derrières les grilles qui formaient l'enceinte du château.

Ça n'était pas pour autant contraignant. Au contraire! La majorité des membres du Sceptre 4 n'avait pas de situation de vie confortable avant d'entrer dans les rangs de cette armée si spéciale. C'était le cas de Fushimi. Certes c'était Mikoto qui l'avait sorti de la rue le premier, mais au final, il y était quand même la plupart du temps pour ses missions.

Et puis il avait croisé la route du Quatrième Roi. Il l'avait d'abord trouvé ridicule coincé dans les innombrables couches de son uniforme bleu, le sabre à la hanche. Mais dès lors qu'il s'en était saisit et que cette vague bleue avait submergée le garçon, Saruhiko avait éprouvé une admiration plus grande que celle qu'il avait ressentie pour Mikoto.

Il s'était alors introduit chez l'ennemi, juste pour voir comment ça se passait chez eux, à quel point ils étaient différents. Ce qui faisait qu'entre eux, ça ne collait pas. Et puis il avait été fait prisonnier. Juste un jour, mais ça avait suffi à lui faire accepter le rôle de traître.

Parce que Munataka était venu lui parler. Pas longtemps, à peine 5 minutes, mais il avait su se montrer à la fois compréhensif et efficace.

Compréhensif car il ne blâma pas Fushimi pour avoir voulu jouer les curieux, il comprit que ce jeune homme alors menotté devant lui et qui lui lançait un regard perçant n'était pas là pour accomplir une quelconque mission, qu'il se posait simplement des questions.

Efficace car il avait deviné le potentiel combatif qui sommeillait en Saruhiko et qu'il serait un atout pour son armée. En quelques mots après un long silence, il lui avait suffi de murmurer les mots magiques pour qu'il compte un homme en plus.

'**Tu n'y peux et n'y pourras jamais rien. Suoh Mikoto attire toujours ceux dont le cœur est le plus pur. C'est énervant et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant**' avait soufflé le Roi. Une phrase dite souplement dans un timbre grave, suave.

Le lendemain, Fushimi brûlait la marque d'HOMRA face à Yata.

La première fois qu'il avait revêtu cet uniforme qu'il avait trouvé trop tape à l'œil, il avait eu la sensation de l'avoir porté bon nombre de fois auparavant. Il s'y sentait bien.

Il fut alors présenté au reste des hommes par le Lieutenant Awashima, Munataka observant en retrait. Saruhiko faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder. Il se dégageait de cet homme une aura sombre mais pas aussi inquiétante que celle de Mikoto. Et c'était agréable.

L'escadron duquel Fushimi allait faire partie se présenta et quelque chose frappa le jeune homme.

'**C'est quoi ce boys band ?**' souffla-t-il en détaillant chaque visage qui s'offrait à lui. Grands, sveltes et bien coiffés, ils avaient tout pour faire la une des magazines. '**Une armée de mannequins ?**'

Il vit Awashima ouvrir de grands yeux surpris avant de pouffer. Elle était la seule à avoir entendu dans le bruit des lames que l'on rengaine.

Puis quelque chose d'autre l'interpela. Un sabre, quand en aurait-il un ? Est-ce qu'il devrait passer une épreuve ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Quand le Quatrième Roi s'avança alors vers lui, un objet long et fin enveloppé dans de la soie, il comprit que la réponse était 'maintenant'. D'un geste, Munataka dévoila l'arme et la présenta à Saruhiko qui la prit. Après un regard vers son Roi, le jeune homme sortit la lame de son fourreau et l'observa. L'acier bien droit semblait fendre son visage en deux comme il le tenait face à lui.

'**Ce n'est pas terminé**' dit le Roi, sa main se saisissant de la lame. Et il la serra jusqu'à saigner. Bien que surprit, Fushimi sentit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre que regarder. La seconde d'après, une onde bleue illumina la lame pour ensuite engloutir le jeune homme et son capitaine.

Saruhiko partagea deux secondes de ce qu'il ressentie comme une fusion avec Munataka, puis l'onde s'évanouit et tout redevint normal. Pour si peu que ce genre de situation puisse l'être.

'**Bienvenue parmi nous, Fushimi Saruhiko.**' Dit-il suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende. '**Vous pouvez rejoindre vos quartiers, messieurs. Akiyama, Domyoji, raccompagnez jusqu'à sa chambre à votre nouveau collègue et informez-le du déroulement de certains évènements.**' Demanda ensuite le souverain à ses hommes qui répondirent d'un '**Oui, Monsieur**' assuré. Tous quittèrent la pièce, deux garçons se plaçant à côté de Fushimi pour le guider.

'**Salut,**' dit l'un d'eux '**Moi c'est Domyoji Andy, et lui c'est Akiyama Himori.**' Commença un garçon qui devait sûrement être métis aux vues de ses traits de visage et de son prénom. '**Fushimi Saruhiko**' répondit-il seulement. Ce qui n'offusqua pas pour autant le jeune homme qui continua à parler d'un air enjoué tout au long du trajet jusqu'aux dortoirs, son sujet de conversation principal étant le Capitaine.

'**T'imagines même pas comment j'ai flippé ce jour-là ! Je débarque des states et BAM ! voilà qu'on m'agresse en pleine rue. Tu te rends comptes ? Heureusement que le Capitaine est intervenu sinon je me faisais zigou…**' mais il fut coupé par Akiyama. '**Bon, te voilà arrivé. Je suis juste en face de toi et Himori est dans la chambre à gauche de la mienne.**' Merci Seigneur, il avait bien cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de étaient bien différents ces deux-là. '**On a quartier libre jusqu'à 22h. A cette heure-là, tout le monde doit être dans sa chambre hormis les quatre de garde. Le repas est servi de 18h30 à 19h30 et le restaurant ferme à 20h30. Je viendrai te chercher pour qu'on y aille ensemble, comme c'est ton premier jour ici.**' Expliqua Himori calmement.

'**D'accord. A tout à l'heure.**' Fushimi tourna les talons et entra dans sa chambre. Un lit, un bureau, une armoire, une salle de bain minimaliste attenante et une fenêtre, voilà ce qui constituait ladite chambre.

'**Amplement suffisant**' pensa-t-il. Il était 17h. On lui avait demandé de se présenter au QG en début d'après-midi, avait alors suivit le tour du propriétaire pendant une bonne heure et demie. La villa de riche de haut niveau, souvenez-vous. Puis était arrivée la cérémonie de remise du sabre. Cérémonie qui l'avait un peu déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas eu droit à toute cette parade de beaux gosses sur leur 31 et d'effusion de sang pour son entrée au sein d'HOMRA. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette pratique ? 17h05, il avait encore le temps d'aller trouver son Capitaine pour lui poser quelques questions. Ouvrant le sac qui contenait ses affaires, il en sortit une pochette dans laquelle il piocha avant de sortir.

Faisant appel à sa mémoire pour se rappeler où se trouvait le bureau du Roi, il déambula dans les couloirs, s'habituant au bruit que ses bottes faisaient sur le sol carrelé. Trois coups à la porte et une invitation plus tard, il faisait face à son Capitaine.

'**Fushimi ? Un problème ?**' demanda le Roi.

'**Non Capitaine, pas de problème, juste quelques questions.**' Répondit-il. L'homme lui fit-alors signe d'approcher, croisant les doigts sur son bureau pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

'**Je me pose des questions sur cette cérémonie. Cela se passe-t-il toujours de cette manière ? Je veux dire, vous avez dû verser un bon litre de sang si on compte tous les membres qui forment votre armée.**' Lâcha-t-il. Cette question sembla étonner le Roi qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'attarde sur ses méthodes. Il regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait bien droit devant lui.

'**Qui te dit que j'ai versé du sang pour chacun d'entre vous ?**' souffla le Roi dans le but de le déstabiliser. Que voulez-vous, on s'amuse comme on peut ! Il fit mouche car le visage de Fushimi prit un air surprit. Puis il recomposa cet air impassible qui le caractérisait.

'**Personne n'a semblé impressionné par votre geste, j'en conclu que ça fait partie du rituel.**' Répondit-il.

Le Capitaine lui sourit alors. '**En effet. Cependant n'est pas mon sang qui te transmet le pouvoir de l'armée bleue mais bien ma personne toute entière, que je touche ton sabre ou pas. Mais je trouvais ça plus cérémonieux que de simplement me tenir face à une nouvelle recrue et le lui transmettre. Nous somme une armée, des compagnons d'armes, nous nous lions par le sang. C'est une bonne image, tu ne trouves pas ?**' Munataka montra sa main taillée que la jeune recrue observa.

Non, il ne le pensait pas vraiment. On ne pouvait pas être aussi lié que son Roi semblait le penser, que ça soit par le sang ou par le cœur. HOMRA le lui avait appris. Il préféra ne pas répondre cependant. Il sauta sur l'occasion pour passer à un autre sujet.

'**Pour ce qui est de votre main…**' il sortit de sa poche un flacon de désinfectant, des compresses et des bandes. '**Vous ne l'avez même pas soignée.**'

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques secondes avant que le Roi Bleu ne fasse faire un quart de tour à sa chaise, tendant sa main paume vers le haut en un ordre muet. Le comprenant, Saruhiko contourna le bureau avant de se saisir de cette main. Evaluant l'ampleur des dégâts –pas bien importants cela dit- il se permit de s'asseoir de biais sur le bureau et de poser la main de son Capitaine sur son genou pendant qu'il imbibait une compresse de désinfectant. Il s'appliqua à nettoyer la plaie, remarquant à quel point cette main était belle. Malgré la peau rendue rêche par des dégaines et des rengaines fréquentes, elle restait très agréable au toucher. Une paume pas aussi grande que celle de Mikoto ou d'Izumo et terminée par cinq doigts longs et fins. Son observation dura plus longtemps qu'il ne lui sembla car Munataka l'interpella.

'**Un problème, infirmier Fushimi ?**' demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Celui-ci releva vivement les yeux pour tomber sur l'expression à la fois rieuse et intriguée de son Capitaine. Il se concentra pour ne pas passer son observation de la main aux yeux cachés derrière les carreaux de verres. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi Andy était en admiration devant lui. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se répandre en éloges comme lui. Alors il prit un air détaché, celui qu'il travaillait depuis le collège, au moins.

'**Non Capitaine, j'étais juste en train de penser que vous aviez des doigts de pianiste et ça m'a… étonné**' Ce à quoi le Roi pouffa. '**Navré de te contredire, mais je n'ai jamais posé les doigts sur la moindre touche de piano de ma vie. Et ça ne risque pas arriver**.'

Le jeune homme banda la main du Roi en silence. Dommage, il aimait le son du piano. Il se permit de penser à la scène qu'aurait pu donner Munataka Reishi installé devant l'instrument. Oui, dommage.

Une fois le soin terminé, Fushimi referma la bouteille de désinfectant et prit les compresses souillées pour les jeter. Lorsqu'il pencha la tête pour les ranger dans sa poche, une mèche glissa de derrière son oreille.

Mèche bien vite remise en place par le Roi. '**Merci, Fushimi**.' Ses doigts frais avaient à peine frôlé la joue de Saruhiko mais ça avait suffi pour le faire sursauter. Il sauta à bas du bureau, salua son supérieur puis s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Quand il traversa les couloirs dans l'autre sens, quand il revint dans sa chambre, quand Himori vint le chercher pour le repas, quand Andy conta une histoire qui avait pour héros Munataka à grand renfort de baguettes chinoises, quand finalement il alla se coucher, une seule question occupait son esprit : quel genre de Capitaine faisait ce genre de choses à ses subordonnés ? Certes il était arrivé que Mikoto ait ce genre de geste avec lui et très souvent avec Anna et Yata, mais il n'était pas capitaine d'une armée lui, il était chef de gang ! Et pour Saruhiko, ça changeait tout.

Cette question le tarauda jusqu'au lendemain soir alors qu'il était de garde. En binôme avant Akiyama, il arpentait le QG et ses alentours. Ils restèrent silencieux la plupart du temps, ne parlant que pour convenir du chemin à prendre. Pendant un moment, Fushimi observa son partenaire. Himori était un beau jeune homme, comme tous ici, le genre beauté tranquille, celui qui fait fondre les filles avec un simple sourire. Pour si peu qu'une brise fasse voleter sa frange, dévoilant entièrement son regard mystérieux, c'était la panique hormonale. La question traversa ses lèvres comme une flèche, irrattrapable.

'**Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre le Capitaine et toi ?**'

Akiyama s'arrêta net et posa sur lui un regard. Fushimi aurait pu s'expliquer plus clairement, mais il ne voulait pas permettre une quelconque échappatoire, quelque chose qui aurait permis à Himori de s'éloigner de ce qu'il voulait savoir.

'**Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**' n'était pas la réponse attendue.

'**Je l'aurai posé à un autre. Tu es juste là avec moi, alors je te le demande.**' expliqua Fushimi d'un ton sans réplique. '**Alors ?**'

'**Il est mon Capitaine, que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ? Mais tu sais, on espère tous qu'il se passe un jour quelque chose avec lui. C'est un des trucs énervant avec lui. ' **expliqua-t-il en riant. Et puisque son partenaire ne répondait pas, il continua. '**Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux parler ?**'.

Saruhiko hésita à lui raconter son entrevue avec leur Capitaine, ce qu'il avait ressenti et ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui l'avait fait fuir. '**Rien de particulier**.' Répondit-il finalement. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas, cet Akiyama.

Après ça, il n'avait plus posé de question à quiconque sur l'état de leur relation avec le Capitaine. Il avait même décidé que ça ne devait pas l'affecter, qu'il avait été stupide de réagir de la sorte. Au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus plus proches. Proches dans le sens où Munataka lui faisait confiance et qu'il acceptait de se faire réprimander par son subordonné lorsqu'il tardait trop à agir.

Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas retrouvés seul à seul pendant presque un an, le Lieutenant Awashima étant toujours aux côtés de son Capitaine.

Pourtant cela arriva à nouveau.

Il était encore de garde cette nuit-là et seul car il n'était plus le petit nouveau inexpérimenté. Il faisait sa ronde près du quatrième étage, celui qui était réservé aux loisirs des troupes. Il était minuit passé et il venait de prendre son tour lorsqu'il entendit du bruit s'échapper d'entre les murs de la bibliothèque. Tout aurait dû être silencieux à cette heure-ci, et même une mélodie –car c'était bien cela dont il s'agissait- n'avait pas sa place dans cette quiétude normalement.

Une main prête à dégainer son sabre, l'autre sur la poignée de la porte, il entra doucement. La mélodie devint alors plus forte et il reconnut le son harmonieux d'un violon. Comprenant qu'aucun intrus ne se serait introduit ici pour jouer une sérénade à des livres, il se détendit et avança vers l'origine du bruit.

Et alors il comprit.

'**Voilà pourquoi vous n'êtes pas prêt de poser les doigts sur les touches d'un piano, n'est-ce pas ?**'

Munataka prit le temps de terminer son morceau en douceur avant de tourner la tête vers son subordonné.

'**Tu t'es souvenu de ça ? Ta mémoire est effrayante, Fushimi. A défaut d'appartenir à quelqu'un, mon cœur appartient à quelque chose.**' Dit-il calmement avant de repositionner son violon et d'élever l'archer à nouveau.

La nuit était calme et il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils soient attaqués ce soir, aussi Fushimi se permit de faire une pause dans sa ronde pour écouter ce mini concerto pour une rangée de livres. L'image était belle et la mélodie d'une splendeur affolante. Nonchalamment appuyé contre l'un des fauteuils, faisant face aux immenses fenêtres, Munataka resplendissait, ses formes gracieuses enveloppées par les rayons de lune bleutés. Fushimi remarqua qu'il ne portait pas son uniforme au complet. Ni son sabre ni sa veste et son foulard n'étaient présents.

Assis, bras et tête reposants sur le dossier de ce même fauteuil, Fushimi se prit à détailler son Capitaine. Il n'y avait pas de doute, l'homme en face de lui était bien l'un des sept Rois, tout en lui le criait. Il y avait également ce sentiment que l'on ressentait en sa présence, celui qui vous murmurait à l'oreille _tu ne seras jamais aussi fort que lui, c'est peine perdu, il t'est supérieur et de loin._ Mais l'on apprenait à s'y faire car l'on respectait quelqu'un comme Munataka Reishi.

Quand le silence retomba et que le Roi eu rangé son instrument dans l'étui posé non loin, Fushimi garda les yeux fermés. Il lui sembla que s'il les ouvrait, il devrait quitter cette bulle confortable dans laquelle son Capitaine l'avait plongé. Il n'ouvrit pas non plus les yeux quand il l'entendit s'approcher de lui jusqu'à prendre place sur l'accoudoir face à lui. A nouveau, les longs doigts vinrent replacer une mèche derrière son oreille. Il ne les ouvrit pas non plus lorsque des bras le soulevèrent et qu'il se retrouva à reposer contre le torse de son Capitaine. Les bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans les couloirs étaient comme une berceuse à ses oreilles mais ils ne suffirent pas à l'endormir complètement.

Une part en lui était trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer pour le laisser partir.

Pourtant, alors qu'il était au bord du sommeil et que le Roi l'allongeait dans son lit, lui ôtant veste, arme et chaussures, il eut la force d'attraper sa main. Munataka aurait très bien pu se libérer car Fushimi n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour seulement serrer sa main, mais il resta là.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin et ils s'observèrent un moment, comme lors de ce premier jour. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, le Roi ôta sa main de la sienne pour venir dégager son visage des mèches qui le barraient, se postant ensuite sur sa nuque. S'observant toujours, Saruhiko apprécia les caresses de son pouce sur sa joue.

Munataka était beau. Fushimi pouvait le voir, même dans la pénombre, il le ressentait même. Il le ressentait à travers le pouls tranquille qu'il sentait battre contre sa gorge. Il trouva la force de parler car il ressentit l'envie d'entendre la voix de cet homme qui lui offrait un regard.

'**Le jour où vous m'avez fait prisonnier, vous m'avez dit que Mikoto attirait toujours les cœurs les plus purs et que je n'y pourrais jamais rien.**' Le Roi acquiesça, toujours surprit de la mémoire du jeune homme. '**Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là avec moi ?**'

Munataka prit le temps de bien choisir ses mots, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Fushimi le coupa.

'**Et ne me dites pas que votre cœur n'est pas pur. Il l'est. Vous irradiez de pureté, ça en devient agaçant.**'

Il referma la bouche. Si ça n'était pas ça, alors qu'était-ce ?

Souriant, le Roi se pencha et baisa le front du jeune homme.

'**Je n'ai pas de réponses à te donner. Bonne nuit Fushimi.'**

Il avait presque passé le seuil de la porte lorsqu'il ajouta '**Au fait, ta ronde était incomplète, tu seras de garde demain soir aussi pour la peine.**' Le Roi referma la porte, pouffant au '**La faute à qui ?'**qui parvint à lui.

Cependant, ni Fushimi ni aucun autre n'eurent à faire de tour de garde la nuit suivante puisque toutes les troupes furent appelées pour aider la police locale à endiguer une gigantesque émeute en plein centre-ville. Les vitrines étaient éventrées, les voitures brûlées et il était même question de charges explosives positionnées sous certains ponts. Et l'une d'elle fut activée.

Aussitôt le pont écroulé que tout le Scepter4 se figeât. En une seconde, ils avaient vu leur Capitaine disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière et de débris métalliques, tombant de plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans l'eau. Tous se dépêchèrent d'aller porter secours mais pas la moindre trace du Roi.

Fushimi entendit vaguement son Lieutenant ordonner de reprendre leur poste à chacun, que la mission n'était pas terminée. Il ne sut trop comment l'émeute fut stoppée et ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'il entendit la voix Himori l'inviter à monter dans le véhicule avec le reste de l'équipe. Mais sans le Capitaine. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas mort puisque personne ne l'avait ressentie et que son épée de Damoclès ne s'était pas cratérisée mais avait simplement disparût comme lorsqu'un Roi se désengage d'un combat. Tout le monde s'attendait à le voir sortir de derrière un quelconque bâtiment, remettant négligemment ses lunettes en place.

Pourtant, deux jours plus tard, il n'était toujours pas réapparût et l'inquiétude des troupes étaient plus que palpable.

Et le troisième jour…

'**Fushimi !**' Andy était venu le trouver dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court.

Alors il avait couru comme un dératé dans les couloirs, ouvrant porte sur porte. Il le trouva finalement dans la bibliothèque, au même endroit où il s'était tenu quatre jours plus tôt.

Il était là. Amoché mais vivant.

Vivant.

Le con.

Fushimi combla l'écart entre eux d'un pas rageur avant de le frapper. Ses lunettes volèrent et Saruhiko ne lui laissa pas le temps de les ramasser, bloquant tout mouvement en posant simplement sa tête contre son épaule.

'**Espèce d'idiot ! On étaient morts d'inquiétude !**' Commença-t-il, sa voix tremblant de colère, à moins que ça ne soit de soulagement. '**Pas un mot, rien ! Ça vous aurait tué de nous dire où vous étiez, ou au moins que ça allait?**'

'**Je suis désolé.**'

'**J'en ai rien à faire****! Abrutit de Roi, vous êtes bien tous les mêmes !**' Ses poings étaient venus rejoindre sa tête sur son torse.

'**Pardon****.**'

'**La ferme…**'

Munataka passa ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme, sa tête se lovant dans le creux de son épaule. Doucement, ses lèvres glissèrent contre sa peau, répandant une chaleur que Fushimi n'avait que peu connue auparavant. Elles remontèrent jusqu'à sa mâchoire pour finir leur course en frôlant celles de Saruhiko qui les avait volontairement mise à découvert.

C'était aérien et ne devint concret que lorsque le soldat coula une main derrière la nuque de son Capitaine. Ce fut un baiser d'une seconde mais il suffit à satisfaire les deux hommes qui se serrèrent à nouveau.

'**Par…**' essaya le Roi.

'**J'ai dit la ferme.**' Souffla Fushimi en le regardant droit dans les yeux mais sans colère. '**Venez, je vais vous soigner.**'

Le jeune homme frôla à nouveau les lèvres de son Capitaine avant de s'éloigner de lui pour rejoindre la porte. Munataka récupéra ses lunettes et le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Fushimi fit un signe de tête en direction du lit. Le Roi s'y assit et regarda son subordonné sortir d'une trousse le même matériel qui avait servi à soigner sa main auparavant. S'accroupissant entre les jambes du souverain, Fushimi l'observa. Il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir tailladé de partout. Et encore, il n'avait pas enlevé son uniforme sous lequel Fushimi devinait bleus et coupures.

Interceptant son regard, le Roi entreprit de se dévêtir et sa presque nudité confirma les craintes du plus jeune.

'**Tu penses sûrement que c'est grave, Fushimi, mais je t'assure que ça sera vite guérit et que pour moi ce n'est pas grand-chose. Les pouvoirs des Rois servent aussi à ça.**' Informa le Roi Bleu en posa une de ses belles mains sur la tête du garçon.

'**Je vais vous soigner quand même**.' Insista ce dernier. '**Et pendant ce temps, vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé de si important pour que vous ne nous préveniez pas**.'

Entre bandages et pansements, Munataka raconta sa chute dans la rivière lors de l'explosion et comment un débris l'avait assommé. Il avait ainsi dérivé jusqu'à ce retrouver dans une des canalisations de la ville où il s'était réveillé. Il était vivant mais sérieusement blessé et il avait dû se servir de son pouvoir pour remettre en place et ressouder les os cassés, remodeler les muscles déchirés. Cela lui avait pris énormément de temps et d'énergie et ce ne fut que le troisième jour qu'il put enfin regagner la terre ferme, laissant à son corps la tâche de s'occuper sans aide des blessures superficielles.

'**Maintenant, je ne sais pas si je suis plus exténué qu'affamé**' conclu-t-il alors que Fushimi refermait sa trousse de premier secours.

'**Je reviens**.' Informa le plus jeune. Le Roi entendit une porte s'ouvrir, des éclats de voix puis à nouveau un bruit de porte avant que Fushimi ne revienne. Face à son supérieur, il tendit un paquet de biscuits et une petite brique de jus de fruit. '**Andy est un frigo ambulant**.' Expliqua-t-il seulement.

Ils auraient très bien pu descendre au restaurant et piquer quelque chose dans les cuisines, mais Saruhiko voulait garder le Roi dans sa chambre, seul et au calme, et ce dernier le comprit. En silence, Munataka mangea ce semblant de repas jusqu'à ce que son visage reprenne enfin ses couleurs habituelles. Même lui ne faisait pas le fier après trois jours de jeûne.

Puis Fushimi s'écarta de son bureau sur lequel il avait pris appui pour se déshabiller. Le Roi ne manqua pas un seul de ses mouvements, appréciant le spectacle que son subordonné lui offrait. Un corps musclé et élancé, une peau blanche et sûrement douce, des gestes souples et assurés. Quand il fut en sous-vêtements, il tendit une main pour faire se lever le plus grand dont les vêtements restants furent enlevés à leur tour.

'**Qu'attends-tu de moi, Fushimi ?**' demanda Munataka quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau.

'**Que vous me rendiez les heures que j'ai passé à ne pas dormir à cause de vous**.' Dit-il en se glissant sous les draps, invitant son Roi. '**Et accessoirement votre chaleur. J'ai tendance à mes les geler lorsque je ne me couche qu'au milieu de la nuit**.'

Munataka, surprit mais amusé par l'audace du jeune homme, le rejoignit alors qu'un éclat de rire traversait ses lèvres. Sans demander une quelconque permission, Fushimi se serra contre lui et se laissa emprisonner par ses bras alors que leurs bouchent se retrouvaient. Cette fois, le baiser dura plus d'une seconde et il ne fut pas chaste. Après celui-là en vint un autre et puis un autre, et pendant de longues minutes ils apprirent à se faire à la manière unique qu'avait l'autre d'embrasser. Parfois leurs langues se touchaient, parfois ils ne faisaient qu'appuyer leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Fushimi l'avait mordu, Munataka l'avait effleuré.

Ce fut l'extrême fatigue qui mit fin à leurs baisers.

Maintenant, dès qu'ils se voyaient, leurs yeux se trouvaient et se promettaient des choses. Quand ils étaient seuls, même pas longtemps, ils échangeaient un baiser. Parfois Fushimi réprimandait son Roi parce que, décidemment, il ne réagissait pas assez vite ! Alors on pouvait voir le visage du Roi se fendre d'un franc sourire qui faisait rougir.

Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois lorsque les baisers et les étreintes ne suffirent plus à les satisfaire. On aurait pu croire que ça se serait passé de manière conventionnelle, dans une chambre à l'abri des regards, mais la passion les poussa à se contenter des tatamis sur lesquels Munataka aimait préparer et boire son thé. D'ailleurs, ils en renversèrent lors de leur ébat mais la seule chose dont ils se souciaient était du corps et des réactions de l'autre.

Le Roi avait pris grand soin de parcourir chaque centimètre que comptait le corps de l'ancien Rouge, de s'attarder sur ses endroits qui le faisaient frissonner. Il avait goûté ses lèvres, sa peau et sa saveur avant de s'insinuer en lui. Fushimi pour qui tout était nouveau, n'avait pu empêcher son corps de réagir de la manière la plus embarrassante possible à ses yeux : avec honnêteté.

Il avait gémit, parfois même crié, pleuré car le sexe entre homme était douloureux, il avait aussi rougit. Souvent. Il avait même caché son visage dans ses mains lorsque son Capitaine lui avait soufflé au creux de l'oreille qu'il adorait le plaisir indécent que son corps lui procurait.

Et puis il avait aussi sentit son cœur louper un battement. Ça s'était passé lorsqu' alanguit à même le sol, subissant les assauts du Roi, ce dernier avait posé ses mains sur les genoux de son amant pour y prendre appui et s'était tenu bien droit, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. La lumière restante faisait scintiller la sueur sur son torse et délimitait ses muscles avec des ombres. Il était beau, majestueux même.

Fushimi avait eu envie de pleurer devant tant de prestance.

Ils s'étaient donnés corps et âme ce jour-là et fois suivantes aussi. Car ils étaient comme ça, passionné et amoureux. Saruhiko avait alors reconnu que devenir proche de quelqu'un à ce point était bien possible. Il se plu même à penser que si Reishi était avec lui et non avec Mikoto, c'était parce que ça place ne se trouvait pas là-bas mais bien ici, entre ses bras.

Le Scepter4 était un grand bâtiment qui ressemblait plus à une villa de campagne pour riches de haut niveau qu'à un QG de police standard.

Oui, mais c'était là que Fushimi se sentait chez lui.

* * *

Voili voilou~ si vous en êtes à lire ce message, alors je vous dis merci! Et peut-être à une prochaine fois :D


End file.
